A Christmas Surprise
by LivChic
Summary: The title says it all. EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO Fluf insues!


**A/N: I wrote this just for Christmas! My first ever one-shot! But this is set just before Liv returns.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Squadroom**

**10pm**

**Christmas Eve**

"You know what really sucks, guys?" Elliot asked Munch and Fin.

"What?" Fin finally replied, "Dani left?" He guessed.

"No way, that's great news!" Elliot said like you have got to be kidding.

"Then what's so sucky, man?" Fin asked.

"Liv's not back for Christmas Eve. This will be the first Christmas Eve we haven't had the whole gang together in 7 years." Elliot said.

"Wow, I didn't even realize that." Munch said.

"I wonder what she's doin' for Christmas Eve." Fin said.

"Well, why don't you turn around and ask me." a familiar voice answered.

"Liv!! That you, girl?" Fin exclaimed as he got out of his seat to give her a hug.

"No! It's Bill Clinton, not a word Munch." Olivia laughed at Munch as he feigned a hurt expression. Olivia hugged Fin followed by Munch. "What! No hug from Elliot? Man! That's what really sucks!" Liv, Munch, and Fin laughed together at Elliot who was still deep in thought.

"Oh! Sorry, Liv, I spaced there for a moment." Elliot said with a forced smile as he got up to hug Liv. Olivia could tell it was a forced smile and a reluctant hug. _I guess he's still mad at me... _Olivia thought dissappointedly.

"So are you coming to our annual Christmas drink till you drop?" Fin asked chuckling remembering how they had got so drunk last Christmas they all dropped on Liv's livingroom floor.

"Most definitely! However, I'm still not unpacked so there's no room for dropping anything on my livingroom floor." Olivia chuckled with him at the same memory.

"Well what are we still doing here? Let's get to McMullen's!" Munch proclaimed.

**12am**

**McMullen's Bar**

"Well, as nice as it has been getting drunk with y'all," Fin slurred, "I can't be too hung over tomorrow. I'm gonna visit my son tomorrow. See y'all the 26th!" And with that Fin left.

"I better git too, cause I gots a date for Christmas and I don't need to be too hugged over, but yous twos knock yourselfs out." Munch slurred after he finished off his beer.

"Liv? Can I ask you something?" Elliot asked 10 minutes after the guys left. Elliot hadn't said a word all night, and surprised Olivia when he talked.

"Sure. What's up?" Liv replied. Liv hadn't had too much to drink so she was just a little tippsy and giggly.

"How come you left?" Elliot had been obsessing over that question since he found out she went undercover.

"You said we couldn't be partners if we kept choosing each other over the job. I don't see how I could do that. Besides, I had successfully infiltrated which is usually damn near impossible. Star was basicly begging me to do it." Liv replied honestly and being tired of all of the lies.

"I'm sorry I said that. I was angry with myself, I shouldn't have taken it out on you." Elliot said in a near whisper. They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before Elliot said, "I've really missed you."

"I really missed you too. For longer than you think." Olivia replied mysteriously.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You hadn't been yourself for more than a month before I left. I missed the old Elliot who wasn't so uptight and flat out pissy with me." Olivia replied looking him straight in the eyes. "You're still not your old sel-" Olivia was cut off by Elliot's lips pressing hard against hers.

She was shocked but quickly deepend the kiss with her hand on the back of his head. His hands weren't idle either. While one hand was on her lower back pulling her as close as humanly possible, the other was on the back of her head. Soon the two were deeply involved in a game of tonsil hockey, and Olivia's free hand found it's way under his shirt and caressing his hard as brick chest. Elliot moaned in Olivia's mouth, which only served to make Liv hotter.

Olivia broke the kiss and said, "I love you, Elliot." her words repeated in her eyes.

"I love you, too Liv. More than you'll ever know." Elliot said and kissed her again.

Somehow, common sense found it's way into Elliot's mind, and Elliot broke from the kiss and said, "Not here. Let's go back to your place."

Olivia was breathless and just agreed. Soon the two made there way to Olivia's appartment, arm-in-arm and occasionally kissing the other. As they reached her door, Elliot pinned her up against her door and kissed her passionately again. Olivia was first to break from the kiss and laughed and said, "If you keep this up, we won't make it inside!"

As they fumbled through the door, Elliot saw that Olivia hadn't been kidding when she said there was no room for anyone to drop on her floor. _Hehehehehe, double meaning, _Elliot thought. _Wow, since when do I think like a teenager?_

All night long Elliot and Olivia made hot passionate love. Thank God they didn't have to work tomorrow!

* * *

**A/N: Short sweet and fluffy! Review.**


End file.
